


Playtime

by Kujaku



Category: Loveless
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-04
Updated: 2012-03-04
Packaged: 2017-11-01 03:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/351474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kujaku/pseuds/Kujaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kio, the Zero,  a  shower and no Soubi...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playtime

**Author's Note:**

> Been a while since I wrote a Loveless fic...hmmm...so here we are... Enjoy it, won't you? I know I love it...so sweet and fluffy...XD
> 
> And yes, as ever, Yun Kouga owns them... I just torture them for fun!

Kio awoke with a searing headache and a taste reminding him of Burnt Sienna in his mouth. Strange, as he certainly didn't remember eating paint... The digital clock on the wall indicated something, but without his glasses, it could've been the weather on Mars.

He went to get up, feeling his head roll like a ship in a storm. What the hell had happened...? And why the hell was he lying on what he could easily identify as Soubi's couch? Ah...wait a moment...it was all coming back to him. He'd stopped by at Soubi's to discuss their latest project and, one thing leading to another, they'd opened a fair amount of beers... Soubi had, of course, gently (yet firmly) refused to let Kio share his bed, and had dropped his very inebriated friend on the couch, before retiring to his room.

Yawning just a bit, Kio reached out for his glasses on the table in front of him, where he remembered leaving them. Except that they weren't there.

Crap. Where had he put them? He was sure he'd left them on the table, but obviously not. He must really have drunk more than he thought to have forgotten such a vital thing. Yes, vital. Soubi needed his glasses like a fish needed an Irish coffee. Kio needed glasses like he needed oxygen, like he needed sex, like he needed sugar. His glasses were a part of him, and without them...well, he'd bump into trees and stray dogs for one thing!

Right...perhaps he'd left them in the kitchen...? He stood up cautiously (table there...shoes there...) and plodded off towards the tiny kitchen Soubi's flat had to offer. Said kitchen was, like the rest of the flat, impeccably clean and organized. Unlike Kio's, where socks and empty sweet-wrappers fought daily with half-full paint-pots and plates.

Right, if he'd left his glasses in the kitchen, they'd either be on the sink or the worktop. He fumbled around, only managing to bump his toes twice on the table-legs, before coming to the conclusion that his glasses weren't here.

\- Fuck..., he stated flatly, to the silence.

Oh this was stupid, and where was Soubi anyway? Still asleep?

\- Ready or not, here I come, Sô-chan..., called Kio, a goofy grin on his face as he crept towards Soubi's bedroom room.

_****_

He took the first step into the darkness of Soubi's room before bumping his already bruised toes on something hard.

\- Fuck! Fuck! _Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!_ he yelled.

A low laugh answered him, and he stopped hopping around long enough to peer into the general direction of the voice. Great, he'd completely forgotten about them...

\- Keep hopping! Keep hopping! called a voice brimming over with mirth

\- It's fun, keep hopping Kio! came a second voice, just as gleeful as the first one.

\- What are you two doing here! Don't you have a poor defenseless animal to disembowel? groaned Kio, still holding onto his swollen foot.

In answer, the two voices began to laugh, and Kio shuddered. He hated the sound of their laughter. It usually meant that something unpleasant was happening to someone, and that they were enjoying it.

\- If you're looking for Soubi, he isn't here..., came what Kio recognized as Youji's voice from his right.

\- He went out early this morning...Until he gets back, you get to play with us..., finished Natsuo from his left.

\- Wonderful..., sighed the student, as he silently promised to torture Soubi slowly for leaving him alone...

He decided to resume the search for the elusive glasses but when he began to walk forward, he found himself blocked by two grinning faces. One of which had his glasses.

\- Hey! Give them back! glared Kio, reaching for his long sought-for possession balancing on Youji's nose.

But Youji merely grinned and danced around, easily avoiding Kio's half-blind thrusts in his direction.

\- You're lucky Kio...you missed all our surprises..., called out Natsuo, from where he was watching both the others run around the corridor.

\- Yeah, you missed them all..., snickered Youji, still running.

\- What surprises?

\- Oups, no, you found one..., giggled Natsuo, holding up what Kio had hit outside of Soubi's bedroom.

A brick. Nice and big and heavy and PAINFUL.

\- You! You little...you little...!

Kio hesitated to call the Zeros all the names under the sun, but all he could manage was a half-mumbled string of curses as he hopped over to the bathroom, still holding onto his foot Which was bleeding, as he saw now.

Wonderful, this morning just kept getting better and better. And he still hadn't managed to get his glasses from those annoying psychopathic nut-cases...

\- Sô-chan...when are you coming back? he whined pitifully.

High-pitched laughter answered him, and he irritably slammed the bathroom door shut. A shower. That's what he needed. A nice, long, hot shower, to get rid of his headache, his overnight stiffness, and his desire to murder two certain preteens in agonizing ways. No...that desire wasn't going to disappear so easily.

****

Kio let himself sigh softly in the warm steam as the water gushed onto his bare skin. And yeah, ok, so he was thinking about a certain person. And certain positions...and certain sounds, which he was softly voicing.

\- Kio, you're really ecchi, you know that? came a voice from behind him.

He must've jumped a mile before swinging back towards the door, where both Zeros where calming stripping. Not that they'd worn much to begin with... Wow! Erase that thought! _Erase that thought!_

\- What the hell are you doing here?

\- We're going to have a shower...what does it look like? answered Natsuo, his face the epitome of innocence.

\- Now? squeaked the unfortunate Kio.

\- Yes, why? continued Youji, just as innocent as his companion.

\- But...but..but...I'm naked!

\- Yes, we saw...

\- But don't let that bother you...

They were both grinning again, which made Kio very uneasy. Oh they wouldn't go so far as to kill or mutilate him, but there seemed to be an endless supply of ideas in their twisted minds.

\- You're not sharing my shower! managed to splutter Kio.

\- It didn't seem to bother you a few moments ago..., smirked Youji.

-...but then again, I don't think we were included in your fantasy..., finished Natsuo.

\- By the looks of things, we seem to have come at the wrong moment Or perhaps the right one?

\- Need help?

Their invasive looks were getting more and more dangerous, but Kio just stood there, under the water, suddenly feeling very alone. They weren't just annoying, psychopathic nut-cases. They were hentai annoying, psychopathic nut-cases. And they had him cornered. Bloody, bloody, bloody hell!

\- I do _not_ need help! Get out!

Ok, that didn't come out as well as he would've liked. And the way they looked at each-other and smirked wasn't helping him feel much better. And before he knew it, they were moving towards him and jumping onto him, laughing like...well...psychopathic nut-cases.

\- Oh Kio, what would Soubi think?

\- You perverting us...he wouldn't be very pleased.

\- But then again...he might not care.

\- Does he even care about you?

\- It's not like he told you he was leaving...

\- He left you...all alone...

They were lying crumpled on the ceramic floor of the shower, Kio hardly even feeling the shower pound him.

\- Shut up...,he whispered.

In answer, their arms tightened around his neck and waist.

\- Like I don't know all that already...

He could feel their breath on his neck, their hair tickling his face, but he didn't move. It was almost like he didn't feel threatened. Like he felt comfortable.

\- You can't see it, but Sô-chan does care about...me. You just have to know him to see it...

Their breathing was shaky and irregular, and their arms were holding him so tight that their hands were white. And Kio, not really knowing why, reached out and found two heads, softly brushing the wet hair under his fingers.

 

****

A shrill ringing came from the living-room and woke the slumbering trio, still under the shower.

\- And who could that be...?

\- Probably Soubi, to tell us when he's coming home.

\- Or if he's not.

\- Your phone Kio, you go...

Muffling a groan, Kio grabbed a towel (ok, he'd just fallen asleep with two kids under a shower and in all his nudity! Did that make him a pervert? ) and stomped out of the bathroom, leaving both Zeros to finish, apparently, drowning each-other under the water. Which they'd turned right up as high as the heat would go.

He reached his phone and answered

\- Sô-chan? That you?

Like he hadn't seen the caller name flash on his phone's display.

\- Kio...where are you?

\- Your flat, just woke up.

Like Soubi would ever believe that...

\- I don't now when I'll be back so we'll talk about our project some other time.

\- That's fine...oh, and I'm staying at your flat for a bit longer. I want to sketch a few things out, and besides, you've got the beer... See you later!

Hanging up, Kio heard loud laughter, and Natsuo came tearing into the living-room, covered in soapsuds and with Kio's glasses on his nose. A few seconds later, a soaked Youji raced in, armed with a loofah, laughing maniacally; Natsuo, seeing Kio, went to hide behind him, but slipped and went crashing into the wall behind, leaving a soapy trail as he went.

\- Breakfast? asked Kio, watching the naked psychopathic nut-cases hit each-other with the loofah, hooting with laughter.

****

They are Zero, they feel no pain. They don't feel cold or heat, so they can't feel loneliness, or emptiness.

Even if Kio knows better.


End file.
